


Suspicion

by IamShadow21



Series: Teapot 'verse [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Going To Bed Angry, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Short, Sleeping Apart, Suspected Infidelity, Teapot 'verse, Teapot 'verse Future Fic, Teapot 'verse Mini Arc, Touch Aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has formed his conclusions.<br/><i>Set two years after Tea/Apples.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncelikeshari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oncelikeshari).
  * Inspired by [Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111580) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> Happy Birthday, Shari! You *did* say you'd be chuffed with angst, so, angst it is.
> 
> For the 2008_drabbles challenge I wrote a Future 'verse drabble called Leaves that had some of my readers absolutely frantic, telling me I must Fix Teapot Verse Or Else.
> 
> So, naturally, rather than fixing it, I went back and wrote the original fight instead. I'm sorry.
> 
> Though this isn't a song fic, it was heavily inspired by Better Be Home Soon by Crowded House, which you should watch or at least read the lyrics of to better understand the mood of this piece.

The staccato heartbeat of the clock on the wall and the clink of the ice in my glass are the only sounds. The cheerful chimes marking midnight mocked me almost an hour ago, and still, I am alone.

I don’t bother to stand when the Floo finally activates at twenty past one.

“Ron?” I can hear the tone of surprise in his voice when he steps into the room. “I thought you would have been asleep hours ago.”

I don’t look at him. Instead I focus on the amber liquid in my glass, and make an effort to keep my voice level and calm. “Where were you?”

“At work,” Harry says immediately. “That big case I told you about…We got a break and-“

He sounds so genuine, he almost convinces me. “You’re lying,” I respond quietly.

Now there’s confusion and a touch of hurt. “No, I’m not. What makes you think-?”

“Either you’ve taken up smoking and the Auror department is serving beer to its employees, or you’ve been in a pub. You reek of it,” I spit, my control slipping marginally.

“Some of the others invited me along to the Leaky after we finished up.”

“Then why hide it?” I snap.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested!” Harry retorts. “It was a bunch of blokes, standing around, talking shop. I had a couple of pints, then I came home.”

I laugh, mirthlessly, and look him in the face for the first time. “No wonder I fell for you. You’re so bloody _earnest_ , even when you’re talking complete and utter shite.”

Harry flushes angrily at that, but just as he’s opening his mouth to reply, I ask, conversationally, “So, are you at least going to give me a name?”

“What?”

“ _His_ name. _Her_ name. The name of whoever it is you’re fucking when you’re not here with me.”

Even in the dim light, I can see Harry’s face bleach pale as milk. “You think I’m having an _affair?_ ” he asks incredulously.

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?” I snarl. “I’m not stupid, you know!”

“You’re _mad!_ Just how much have you had to drink?” Harry asks, his eyes flicking to the bottle on the table.

“ _Don’t patronise me!_ ” I shout, slamming the glass down and launching myself from the chair. “All these late nights with no explanations! Those letters you get that you read when you think I’m not watching and burn straight after!”

“Did you think that being an Auror is some kind of cushy desk job?” Harry yells back. “I’m on call, _all_ hours. I have contacts that I _have_ to liaise with outside normal channels. I _can’t_ tell you about most of the things I do because it’s classified!”

“Then how about you explain away why you won’t touch me!”

Harry freezes, stunned. There is silence for two heartbeats, nothing stirring but our rapid breaths and the ticking of that damned clock.

“It’s been two weeks, Harry! Closer to three! Used to be you couldn’t keep your hands off me, but now every time I try to hold you close, you make some excuse and push me away.”

“I...” Harry gapes. There’s guilt and anguish on his face, and he can’t seem to meet my eyes. “I just...”

“Look, whatever it is, just save it,” I say, disgusted. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to bed.”

As I stalk past him he reaches out a hand to touch me, but I slap it away.

When he does come upstairs much, much later, I hear him hesitate outside the door for a long moment, then walk across the landing and up the short set of stairs to the guest bedroom. The clunk of that door shutting behind him makes me feel like I’m dying inside, and fresh tears stream unchecked down my cheeks.


End file.
